Night Gundam 06
by Blackhorn The Great Master
Summary: The G-boys now work to keep the peace after the war is over. But a new threat has arrived... two new Gundams and their sister pilots wrent on the destruction of the colonies. Can the guys stop them? Please R&R!
1. The sisters

**Night Gundam 06**

_Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam stuff. I only wish I owned them. The only characters I have created are Solen Kytel and Chilla Kytel. I did design their Gundams based on those from Gundam Wing, but I still don't own anything._

_Author's notes: Hey peoples! This is my first story out here on the web. But I have been writing for ages. So... I hope all goes well! I just want to thank my sis Chilla, Nishi and Tsunami for all the help they gave me all those years ago when I started writing. You to Katie! I miss you guys and I hope Loretto is still as cool now as it was then! Enjoy!_

****

**The sister Gundams**

Two dark forms approached the colony at high speeds. The colony has no time to prepare other than to send out the distress call and a few Mobile Dolls. The Gundams have no problem with the MD's. One slash out by Whiplash and two are gone form the air in front of Rosered. A small blast from the Star Cannon, and the rest are wiped out by Darkstar.

The colony could not see the full form of either Gundam. one was black, it faded into the starry sky behind it, and the other was red and silver. Both were massive! no other suit could compare except maybe the origanal Gundams.

Again, there was silence. No movement. The pilot of Darkstar came over all the screens in the colony. Her face was emotionless and dark. Her green eyes should no mercy for this deffenseless colony. "Attention Colony L4. My name is Solen Kytel. Your futile attempts to defend yourselves have failed. Prepare for destruction."

They could all see her take the Star Cannon, and begin to charge it. They knew this was the end.

Suddenly, a blur went across the screen and a shape attacked Darkstar, tackling it and knocking the Star cannon out of the hands. Rosered jumped into action, leaping towards the intrusion. It was WingZero Gold with Heero Yuy piloting.

Rosered pulled off WingZero, careful not to damage Darkstar in the process. Zero pivoted and slammed its fist into Rosered's cockpit. The computer system in Rosered went out.

"Damn!" Chilla shouted, slamming her fist into the non-working computer panel. This would take days to repair! She seitched over to manual over ride.

Zero turned back to face Darkstar- but she was gone! Not even the slightest beep on the radar betrayed her location. He realized where she was. He looked up and- was hurled backward toward the colony by a savage blow. He hit its outer surface, leaving a crater. It took a moment for him to regain control of Zero. Then he flew forward to meet Darkstar. The force of their collision sent them both back- slamming Darkstar into Rosered and Wing Zero back into the colony.

"Come on Solen; let me have a shot at him!" Chilla shouted as Darkstar surged forward to meet Zero again, but there was no need for Rosered to fire a single shot. Darkstar pulled the same trick on Heero by slamming her fist into Zero's cockpit.

'Damn her!' he thought to himself. He couldn't do anything, not even self destruct or open the cockpit to escape. He had no manual system or back up system to convert to, the Gundam was to new.

Chilla no longer saw him as a threat, and turned to continue her mission. Solen did not move though. After a short time Darkstar grasped Zero's arm and headed back to were they came from, back to their base.

Chilla was confused, "Solen, come on! They are perfectly open now! He can't threaten us!" but Solen continued to move away. Chilla sighed and started up her back up engines to follow. 'She is so weird.'

Notes:Well? For the first part of my story, what do you think? R&R please! I still have loads more to add, so check back every once in a while! :P


	2. New Foundation

Night Gundam 06

Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam stuff. I only wish I owned them. The only characters I have created are Solen Kytel and Chilla Kytel. I did design their Gundams based on those from Gundam Wing.

Author's notes: Hey peoples! This is my first story out here on the web. But I have been writing for ages. So... I hope all goes well!

A new meaning...

Heero wasn't sure where he was. He remembered a battle; he remembered his gundam going non-operational; then...

He must have been knocked out in battle. He couldn't remember past that. That still didn't explain where he was now. He sat up and looked around. Somewhere indistinctly behind him someone moved around. He turned and reached for his gun- only to find out he didn't have it.

"Well, I'm glad to see you up!" a cheery voice said. Heero had to do a double take. The person that spoke was most defiantly female, but had such a strong resemblance to Duo that Heero would have said she was his sister. The girl was tall and slim. She obviously was in shape; just by the way she carried herself. She had deep blue eyes and a long brown braid that would have put Duo's to shame. She smiled at him as he looked her over. "My name's Chilla Kytel. Solen will be here in a moment, Heero, so I'd better get out of here so she can talk to you!" Chilla bustled out of the room humming to herself.

Heero slid out of the bed and looked around the room in hope of something to defend himself with. Nothing. They knew his name, so they must know how dangerous he can be. He let a smile play across his lips. Something he only did when no one was looking. This was like the good old days; he hadn't been kidnapped in years.

He looked up at the ceiling. There weren't even any ducts to escape threw.

"I expected to find you waiting for me," a voice behind him spoke suddenly.

Heero whirled around to face a new girl. She was defiantly different than the first. She was a little shorter than he, long gold hair, strange green-tawny eyes that flashed dangerously. "I guess I should have known you'd be out of the rhythm. Usually you'd have been waiting to knock me out instead of staring at the ceiling."

'_How long has she been standing there?'_ Heero wondered absently. "How do you know me?" he asked tonelessly.

She gave the merest hint of a smile, I know much more than you think. The other pilots will be here to get you soon enough. Till then, make yourself at home. Chilla is working on your Gundam right now. Don't try to escape." She walked out of the room pausing a moment to give him a beckoning look.

He followed willingly. He was intrigued by her. In a way, she reminded him of himself during the war. He had changed since. It had taken a lot of time and will power, but what else did he have no that the war was over?

She came to a computerized door and entered the access code. He followed her in, and gasped. It was a port! Two huge Gundams took up most of the space; he could see his Gundam stuffed away in a corner, dwarfed in comparison to theirs. The Gundams were twice the size of WingZero, and his one of the largest of the original five. The closest one was RoseRed. A deep red color accented by sliver and black only highlighted its swift capabilities, obvious by its slim form. He could see Chilla hunched over working diligently on the computer bank beside it, evaluating and re-evaluating its performance. The farthest was Darkstar, black and gold gave elegance to its menacing look.

His own Gundam was hooked up to countless wires and systems, analyzing its every problem and all the damage done to it in the battle.

_The computer must havesome sort of mega node. How else could they keep track of so much info on their gundams?_ Heero thought in awe.


End file.
